1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical instrument, and more particularly, pertains to a stylet for use with a pacing lead during insertion of the pacing lead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manufacturing of stylets has been plagued with the problems of controlling length of the stylet wire during the manufacture and straightness of the stylet wire as the stylet wire exits the end of the stylet knob. The prior art stylets, during manufacture, have not always had consistent length or straightness resulting in additional manufacturing steps along with added expense in providing a straight stylet wire. More importantly though, the stylet wires after manufacture were not always straight which defeated the purpose of the stylet.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a stylet having controlled stylet wire length, a straight stylet wire, and easiness of manufacture.